


History is Made at Night

by HawesMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawesMontague/pseuds/HawesMontague
Summary: ‘Reruns of an old sitcom played almost forgotten in the background as he absentmindedly traced patterns down her arm and placed lazy kisses on top of her hair.’domestic fluffy LavenderBudd, might be a oneshot or a little mini-series
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	History is Made at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 👋🏻 
> 
> So this is my first go at writing for these two so there is every possibility that this is awful haha, but I love them so much that I had to have a go. There’s no big plot it’s just them being happy and fluffy
> 
> I’d love any and all feedback that you have, the title is basically because I have a few different ideas for David/Julia that all happen at night so if people would like me to carry on as a series of oneshots please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)

He wasn’t quite sure when she’d nodded off.

She hadn’t exactly been sleeping well lately and David knew she’d had a particularly long day on top of an increasing amount of pressure at work, so tonight he’d made a point of prying Julia away from her desk at the earliest opportunity and curling her up in his arms on the sofa. Reruns of an old sitcom played almost forgotten in the background as he absentmindedly traced patterns down her arm and placed lazy kisses on top of her hair. He was slowly becoming aware of Julia’s head on his chest feeling heavier and her breathing begin to slow and when he finally turned his eyes downwards there she was, sound asleep with her eyelids fluttering through whatever scenario she’d dreamed up for herself.

David smiled quietly to himself as he gazed at the sleeping form attached to his side. Moments like this, he thought, made all the hurt they’d both suffered worth it, and he’d do it all again if he knew it would end here - with her safe and dreaming wrapped in his arms. They laid like that for some time with Julia’s chest rising and falling in a steady pace as David held her close and watched her dreaming, but once the clock on the wall read 2am he figured she wouldn’t thank him for letting her sleep all night in the clothes she’d come home from work in, so he clicked the television off and rocked her gently from side to side to wake her as softly as possible.

‘Jules?... Julia?’ he whispered, calling her from her dream back to him.

Her eyes opened lazily, and she mumbled a tired ‘mmm?’ in response. 

‘Time for bed don’t you think, love?’ he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss against her forehead. She nodded slowly in agreement before peeling herself still half asleep from his side and all but stumbling her way to their bedroom. He watched her go before gathering up the long forgotten mugs of tea from earlier in the evening, rinsed then quickly in the sink and made his own way to their bed.

When David entered the room the light was seeping out under their en suite door. Julia had changed into the oversized t shirt (that she’d definitely stolen from him) that she always slept in and was brushing her teeth in the little bathroom. 

‘Mind if I join you?’ He said as he leaned against the frame of the door. ‘Please do’ she replied, gesturing towards his own toothbrush next to the sink. They stood together just brushing their teeth, Julia’s eyes still tired and a little unfocused as she leaned back against his shoulder. David had another moment of realising just how domesticated their lives together were now, and was slightly shocked at how happy that realisation still made him all these months later. When they both finished he dropped his head down to hers and stole a small kiss from her lips. 

‘Minty fresh’ he joked against her mouth, emitting a series of giggles from Julia that made his heart swell.

‘C’mon, I’m practically falling asleep standing up here’ she muttered as she tugged on his hand to lead him back out into their room. They piled into their respective sides of the bed, rolling to face one another with their hands linking once again before coming to rest between them on the mattress. 

She’d been still for a few minutes and so David assumed she’d fallen asleep again until her voice whispered out softly to the dark

‘David?’

‘mmm?’ he responded

‘I love you’ she sighed, eyes still closed and a soft smile settled on her lips as she drifted back into her dreams.


End file.
